Elizabeth Liones
|-|Elizabeth Liones= |-|Power Awakened= |-|Memories Restored= |-|Goddess= |-|Liz= Summary Elizabeth Liones is the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones, an adopted daughter of King Bartra Liones, and is originally from the ruined Kingdom of Danafor. It is revealed that Elizabeth is actually the latest in a long line of reincarnations of the Goddess Elizabeth, daughter of the Supreme Deity and lover of Meliodas. She was cursed with perpetual reincarnation, doomed to lose her memories with each cycle until regaining them at some point as a young adult. As soon as she regains her memories she dies three days later, and the cycle continues. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 10-B physically, 7-A with Magic | At least 6-B Name: Originally Elizabeth, later Liz, and currently Elizabeth Liones Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 16 years old biologically, over 3000 years mentally Classification: Human, Holy Knight Apprentice | Princess of Liones, Goddess Apostle | Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Telepathy, Possession, Healing, Holy Manipulation (Her magic disintegrates darkness), Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Caused an entire army of mind-controlled demons to lose the will to fight), Power Nullification (Can nullify and destroy dark energy and miasma), Soul Manipulation (Let There Be Light removed and destroyed the multitude of vengeful spirits possessing Diane), Limited Time Manipulation (Can send someone's soul to an alternate history and potentially trap them there), Resistant to the following: Poison and Acid (Completely unaffected by Melascula's Deadly Poison) Attack Potency: City Block level (Nakaba states that Liz was about as strong as Twigo) | Human level physically (Her physical strength is comparable to Night Time Escanor), Mountain level with Magic (Injured Gray Demon Hendrickson) | At least Country level+ (Should to be comparable to Prime Demon Mark Meliodas. Her magic restrained both Indura Derieri and Monspeet at once. Injured Estarossa who had 3 Commandments Absorbed) Speed: Likely Superhuman movement with Hypersonic attack speed (Comparable to Twigo) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Was able to bite the bell off of Ruin's staff as he struck her with it) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with Ten Commandments like Melascula. Sent Estarossa away with an Ark sphere before he could counter) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Below Average (Struggled to carry several weapons and metal armor) | Superhuman (Can lift up Diane) Striking Strength: City Block Class | Human Class | At least Country Class+ (bruised Prime Assault Mode Meliodas with an Ark slap) Durability: City Block level (Comparable to Twigo) | Likely Mountain level (Took attacks from Ruin, although she was severely injured after just a few) | At least Country level+ (Tanked Mael’s Lightball of Love. Should be comparable to her own power.) Stamina: High | High | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, tens of meters with her awakened power | Standard melee range, kilometers with magic (extended a light sword high enough into the sky to be seen from hundreds of miles away) Standard Equipment: Sword | None | None Intelligence: Presumably a skilled fighter to be considered a Holy Knight in Danafor | Average | After regaining her memories, Elizabeth gains access to all the knowledge and skills from her past lives, making her a highly intelligent and skillful fighter. Weaknesses: Is a pacifist, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks and Techniques Goddess: As a Goddess, Elizabeth has access to their holy magic, which can be used for a variety of techniques. * Flight: Elizabeth can manifest several wings on her back to freely fly. * Possession: Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Elizabeth has never used this ability. * Telepathy: Elizabeth can speak to the hearts and minds of others. Her telepathy is strong enough to overcome the Absolute Orders of Cusack and Chandler and convince many lesser demons not to battle. Abilities Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Elizabeth has also shown the ability to create myriad Ark blasts that fire in a continuous barrage, which she used against Estarossa. Elizabeth also created an enormous Ark sword stretching high into the sky when she made a pact with Ludoshel. File:ElizabethArk1.png|Ark sphere File:ElizabethArk2.png|Ark bullets File:ElizabethArk3.png|Ark sword * Let There Be Light: Elizabeth fires a drill-shaped light projectile at her target which can purify darkness and purge evil souls from the body they are possessing. Elizabeth can use the technique to purify the Demon Clan's Indura Transformation by removing and destroying the darkness powering it. She also used it to remove and destroy the vengeful spirits possessing Diane. File:LetThereBeLight1.png File:LetThereBeLight2.png File:LetThereBeLight3.png File:LetThereBeLight4.png File:LetThereBeLight5.png * Passion Of Jonah: Elizabeth creates a massive whale-like creature made of Ark energy, which swallows the target. She used it to destroy Estarossa's Black Hound and remove its black fire. File:PassionOfJonah1.png|Engulfs Black Hound File:PassionOfJonah2.png|and removes it * Tranquilize: Elizabeth creates several triskeles of light, which generate a wind that removes miasma from her target. It was used to remove the miasma empowering Melascula. File:Tranquilize1.png|Expels the miasma File:Tranquilize2.png|that was giving Melascula her power Invigorate: Elizabeth instantly heals and restores the energy of her target. She can affect multiple people at once. She continuously restored all of the Liones Holy Knights with her group, preventing any of them from being killed in the battle against the demon army. In addition to wounds, she can heal the sickness brought on by Assault Mode Meliodas' miasma. She also nullified Melascula's digestive poison cocktail, and she herself walked through it without any adverse effects. File:Invigorate1.png|Heals King, Diane, and Ban File:Invigorate2.png|Neutralized Melascula's Deadly Poison Time Regression Spell: A Goddess Clan spell that allows Elizabeth to send someone's soul back into the past to live through her actions and possibly act differently. It is stated that the alternate history is not an illusion, it is a real world that can potentially trap the target inside it should they fail to make a different decision. According to Gloxinia, there is a force working to correct time that will return the target to the proper timeline when they make the correct choice. Elizabeth was the one who taught the spell to Drole and Gloxinia in the past. File:TimeRegressionSpellExplained.png|The world is real. Key: Liz | Elizabeth Liones | Goddess/With memories restored Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Royal Characters Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Angels Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6